Such delivery devices are frequently used in contemporary automobiles and are therefore known. Contemporary fuel pumps will in future be regulated in a demand-dependent fashion according to the quantity of fuel required by the internal combustion engine. The device for supplying the fuel pump with electric current supplies a specified current and a specified voltage, if appropriate with a specified clock rate, to the fuel pump. However, fuel pumps are subject to natural wear during the service life and can additionally become soiled. This reduces the efficiency of the fuel pump, resulting in an increase in the consumption of electrical power for the same hydraulic power output of the fuel pump.
In order to compensate for a reduction in the hydraulic power output for the same consumption of electrical power of the fuel pump, a particularly high-power fuel pump is usually used. This avoids a decrease in the power of the internal combustion engine after wear or soiling of the fuel pump has occurred. However, using the particularly high-power fuel pump entails the disadvantage that as a result the delivery device has very large dimensions and is costly and as a result the consumption of current rises.